With the continuous development of information processing technology, demand for data processing is growing rapidly, and more and more data processing methods have arisen. In order to obtain plentiful playing effects, sound effect processing usually needs to be performed on media data. In a process of sound effect processing, the media data is usually processed to obtain a desired effect. A problem which draws people's attention is how to perform sound effect processing conveniently and quickly.
At present, there are two sound effect processing methods. The first method includes: installing an audio card having a sound effect processing function, loading and installing a driver applicable to the audio card and the current operating system, accessing a sound effect function page of the installed driver, and adjusting a parameter or a switch manually to activate the sound effect and accomplish the sound effect processing. The second method includes: in an IDE (Integrated Development Environment), adding sound effect codes to codes of a sound effect processing program, where the sound effect codes are configured to display on a user interface controls for obtaining a sound effect processing parameter and performing the sound effect processing based on the obtained sound effect processing parameter; compiling, by a code compiler corresponding to the IDE, codes of the sound effect processing program with the added sound effect codes, into object codes which can be executed in the IDE, so as to generate an executable program; and running the executable program, obtaining the sound effect processing parameter via the displayed controls, and performing the sound effect processing by the executable program based on the obtained sound effect processing parameter.
However, in the first method, an audio card, which is applicable to the current operating system and has a sound effect processing function, needs to be installed, and thus the cost of the sound effect processing is increased. Moreover, since the installed driver needs to be applicable to the current operating system, the same driver can not be applied to different operating systems, thus limiting an application scope of this sound effect processing. Furthermore, other applications usually need to process the original data. However, after original data to be processed is preprocessed by the audio card, data with a sound effect is output. As a result, the original data can not be processed by other applications any more. Thus the application scope of the first sound effect processing method has some limitations.
In the second method, for different sound effect processing programs, the processes of adding sound effect codes to codes of different sound effect processing programs and re-compiling codes need to be executed repeatedly, which results in a high cost of the sound effect processing. In addition, since different IDEs correspond to different code compilers, a compilation failure may occur when the same sound effect code is complied in different IDEs, which further increases the cost of the sound effect processing.